Who Knew?
by SerpentineJ
Summary: It's common knowledge that Shawn Spencer, resident psychic, was head over heels smitten with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Who knew, however, that Shawn's Lassie reciprocated those feelings? The story of how the people who knew Shawn and Lassie discovered that they were in love. Chapter Five: Henry (ooohhh), now up!
1. Chapter 1: Chief Vick

**Who Knew?**

** CRAP guys I'm really sorry, sometimes I think I have ADHD with my inability to stay focused on one fandom for very long. But hey, I just finished Psych the tv show and I have to say it's the best American show I have EVER watched. I'm not kidding. I started out shipping Lassiet, but when I was looking for Lassiet fanfiction about halfway through the first season, I glanced at Shassie and fell in love. XD**

The Chief is the first to realize Lassie is in love with Shawn. Everyone knows Shawn is smitten with Lassie.

When Carlton Lassiter was promoted to head detective of the SBPD, everyone thought he was the ideal candidate, if not a little harsh: loyal, hardworking, a good shot. 10 years down the road, he was divorced and the resident hard-ass of the Police Dept. Interim (not that you'll ever catch anyone calling her that) Chief Vick thought it was high time someone stepped in to soften the Irishman up. Of course, that someone ended up being Shawn Spencer.

The first time Shawn stepped into that interrogation room, you could feel the entire police station holding its breath: how would Head Detective Carlton Lassiter react to this... this idiot, this antagonizing pest?

Well, we all know that story.

A little bit down the line, however, the relationship between the two men had changed. It wasn't obvious, but the little things started to add up. A touch during a "vision" here, a grab there, the most notable being when Shawn Spencer, after an interesting rendition of "Dazzle and Stretch", flopped into the Head Detective's lap. Chief Vick had to suppress a small smile here: if that wasn't blatantly throwing yourself at someone, she didn't know what was.

By now, it was common knowledge in the police station that Shawn Spencer, resident psychic, had an enormous crush on the Head Detective, but Lassiter had shown no signs of reprociation. The practical lapdance was just an escalation of Spencer's flirting. What was more suprising was the slight hitch in Lassiter's voice and the slight tinge of pink tinting the tips of his ears as Shawn climbed off his lap. The downright shocking thing was the hand, Lassiter's left hand, that had instinctually reached up to cup the small of Shencer's back, to hold him in his lap.

Chief Vick didn't realize all of this until replaying the incident in her mind while retelling the story to her husband at dinner.

When it sunk in, she stopped speaking for a moment, eyes wide, and broke out into a grin: it looked like Carlton might have finally found the winner.


	2. Chapter 2: Juliet O'Hara

**Juliet O'Hara is the second to realize the Head Detective's feelings for a certain fake psychic. Shawn's becoming more obvious every time he flirts with Lassie.**

Juliet O'Hara is Carlton Lassiter's partner, closest confidant, and, perhaps, best friend. She was one of the first to figure out Shawn's infatuation with the Head Detective; he waved at him in the coffee shop! She realized Shawn's flirting with her was just a cover-up for his affection for her partner, and she's fine with that: she's more interested in Gus.

After a few months, it's obvious to everyone that Shawn Spencer is attempting to pursue the resident hard-ass, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter: many of the female officers bemoan the lost oppurtunity. Juliet's realization that Shasn's crush might not be as one-sided as she thought comes after the Comic-Con case, when the Chief's baby is born. It's a little thing, but Juliet's hardly ever seen Carlton smile. Shawn finishes his story about the Green Lantern man, and Carlton tells his about cutting the cord, and that's when it happens.

Shawn grabs Carlton's hand, looks him in the eyes, and says, "I don't know if it makes a differencs...I think you're a hero."

Juliet can't quite smother her smile when Carlton looks away, slightly abashed, with a wry twist of his lips and a slight flush on his pale face, but doesn't pull his hand away.


	3. Chapter 3: Burton Guster

**Hullo, me again! I'm in a giant Shassie phase right now (they're just perfect!)...**

**-Sylvia**

**Gus knows Shawn is in love with a certain salt-and-pepper detective with a maroon car. He's the third to realize Lassie might love his best friend back.**

Burton Guster is Shawn Spencer's best friend. He has been since they were five. When Shawn comes to talk to him, blushing, telling him he thinks he has a crush on Lassie, Gus looks at him and says dryly, "You're just noticing?" Shawn looks up sharply with a look of bewilderment and stammers, "N-no, I figured it out about a week ago."

Gus snorts. Shawn hasn't been this love-struck since Abigail Lytar and, before her, Matthew Silsra in freshman year. Gus has known Shawn's bi since 6th grade, when he had a crush on John Brown. It's fine with him as long as Shawn doesn't have any real romantic inclinations towards Juliet, who Gus has been considering asking out.

"Shawn," he says (now it's his turn to sound awkward and shuffle his feet), "I know you've been flirting with Jules for a while now, but... Would it be ok if I asked her out"?

He's unprepared for Shawn's gigantic, megawatt grin. "Of course! Go for it, buddy."

Later that week, they pick up a case in the courtroom: the murder of Jackson Hale. Gus doesn't really understand Lassie during this case...

"Just don't mess this one up."

Was that... encouragement?

Later, when the case is solved and closed and Pricilla is in jail, he and Shawn are at the police station, waiting for the impound auction. Mr. Spencer and Adam Hornstock showing up doesn't really suprise Gus: Henry Spencer, despite his gruff appearences, loves his son and Adam is a great guy who feels like he owes them. What does suprise Gus is the news that the motorcycle has already been taken care of "internally".

When Shawn opens the paperwork Buzz handed to himd, Gus can only see a bit of the signature before Detective Lassiter walks out of the impound room, stretching his back. When everyone's eyes fall on him, he looks shocked for an instant, then asks, "What are you guys doing here? Go home!" without a trace of anger in his voice before he walks away, presumably to his desk.

Shawn stares after him, bewildered, and Gus takes the opportunity to snatch the paperwork from his best friend's hands.

The signature at the bottom of the paper for the release of Shawn's bike reads, "Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective."

Gus grins and stuffs the paper back into his best friend's hands. Maybe, just maybe, there's hope for the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Pierre Despereaux

**Alright, guys, I have to admit something. I'm actually not COMPLETELY a Shassie shipper: I do love some Spenceraux every now and then. It's so hard to find fics for that ship... But this is a Shassie story, and I adore jealous!Lassie and Desperaux just being all cocky and antagonizing.**

**Also, I may have screwed with the timeline a bit here, so they meet Despereaux sooner (like maybe at the beginning of Season 2 because I really, really wanted to write some Despereaux in here) and Shawn and Jules don't get together at the end because in my opinion Shules is the cliched, "everyone knows it's gonna happen in the end" canon pairing. Sorry to Shules shippers everywhere.**

**-Sylvia**

**Pierre Despereaux likes Shawn very much... No, not like that! It seems like Shawn talks more and more about Detective Carlton Lassiter every prison visit... Turns out, Pierre's one of the last to figure it out.**

"And then Lassie busted in the door and cuffed the guys. You shoulda' seen the looks on their faces! It was great!" laughs Shawn, finishing up yet another story of a past case. The blond man sitting across from him chuckles, a fond smile on his face, and says with a posh English accent, "Really, Shawn, you should have known better. Going in on a whim, and without telling anyone where you were? How did Detective Lassiter know where to find you?"

Shawn shrugs, still grinning, and replies, "I've got a special pad that keep strapped to my leg ever since the dinosaur incident, where Gus and I nearly got shot in the middle of a field in the middle of Ojai by that Farmer Shootypants. It's got a few numbers on speed dial: Gus, my dad, the Chief, my barber, Jules, and Lassie."

Despereaux smirks and asks, "And how is your detective?"

Almost immediately, a blush creeps up Shawn's neck and colors his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Then he sighs. "Not too well. He just…. He just hates me."

A uniformed officer walks up to their table and taps Shawn on the shoulder. "Time's up."

Shawn stands, his chair scraping against the concrete floor, and Despereaux did the same. "Well, Despereaux, looks like our time's up. I've got a free day next Friday, I can visit again then?"

The blond smiles and says," Actually, Shawn, I've got a day off for good behavior, what do you say to spending the day with me next Friday?"

In Pierre's opinion, it's about time to find out whether the detective really hates Shawn as much as he claims.

The barred sliding door buzzes as it slides open and Pierre Despereaux steps out, blond, smirking, and somehow looking classy while dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Really, the man was so suave, it should be illegal.

Shawn grins at his convicted European friend and says, "Well, it's Friday, I don't have any obligations, and it's a fantastic day out… Wanna grab that lunch you were talking about?"

At Spencer's shoulder stands a scowling Detective Lassiter, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

Pierre grins: he had an inkling that Shawn would choose his "Lassie" to be Pierre's observatory officer, and this sets up his plan perfectly. He's going to find out how possessive Detective Lassiter is.

"So, Shawn, how have you been?" Pierre raises an eyebrow and leans back in his metal patio chair, setting a glass of wine (just a light Pinot Grigio) on the similarly built metal table. He even managed to get the prison manager to allow him to wear one of his suits. Flashing a confident grin at the psychic, he inwardly grins as Detective Lassiter scowls a little more and sinks further into his chair.

The light beach breeze ruffles Shawn's auburn hair and the setting sunlight plays over his face, lighting pale skin and highlighting the red strands in his hair. Despereaux appreciates the sight: Shawn's attractive, intelligent, and amusing; if he and Lassiter weren't so obviously meant to be together, he would pursue the psychic himself.

As they order their food, Shawn asking for a sandwich and a pineapple smoothie, Despereaux ordering some grilled chicken, and Detective Lassiter glaring at the waitress and asking brusquely for a coffee, three creams, four sugars, Pierre leans forwards and looks Shawn in the eyes.

"Really, Shawn, I ask this genuinely… How are you? You don't look like you've been getting enough sleep…"

Sure enough, there are dark circles under Shawn's eyes. Despereaux can see Lassiter's ice blue eyes flick to Shawn's face, just for a moment, but the concern was there. Pierre smirks.

Shawn smiles at the blond, a small, content smile.

"Pierre, I'm fine. I lost a little sleep over a case I worked about a week ago: the Scary Sherry case?"

Despereaux saw the Detective's eyes narrow at the use of Pierre's first name and could practically hear the jealousy roiling in his stomach. Good. It was all going to plan. But the Scary Sherry case… he had read about it in the paper, hadn't he?

"Yes, the asylum case? Why did that particular case bother you, Shawn?"

The European can see Shawn stiffen a bit: perhaps he's pried too far? But he relaxes again and, after a glance at Lassiter (Pierre caught that too, of course he did), he told the truth.

"It's nothing, really… Well… Gus and I were there. The first time? With the original Scary Sherry? My dad was the off-duty officer on the case, and we were there, and Dad went up there, and Gus and I were sitting in the car… We saw her standing in the window, and Gus covered my eyes because he's a great friend, and when we looked again Sherry was gone from the window, and we assumed she jumped, but in the middle of the case last week Dad decides to tell us that he actually saved Sherry."

All of this is said in huge rushes of air, with the occasional break for a breath. Despereaux smiles sympathetically and grabs Shawn's hand over the table, stroking it slowly with his thumb.

He can hear the lanky detective growl beside him, and when he releases Shawn's hand, Pierre shoots an innocent look at Lassiter.

The rest of the lunch goes fairly well from there, with Shawn cracking jokes and being suitably impressed by the stories he tells, and in turn telling him about all the cases he's solved, and the chicken is really very good, and Lassiter's glare grows until he's trying to drill holes in Despereaux's head with his eyes.

"Well, Shawn, we really do this again sometime. It's been delightful." Pierre smiles at Shawn, shoots Lassiter a smirk (and really, the man's hardly said anything all day), and walks with the detective back into the hallway leads to his cell. At the door, however, he turns around and, looking directly at Shawn, says, "And Shawn? If things don't turn out the way you want between you and that man you mentioned, you know where to find me."

On that note, he winks and walks away, yelping when Detective Lassiter tugs him by his handcuffs a little more harshly than strictly necessary, leaving Shawn with wide eyes and a flush on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Henry Spencer

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Who should I do next, do you think? McNab? Lauren Lassiter? Yang? Drimmer?**

**Also, yes, the last chapter is going to be Head Detective Lassie himself. ^-^**

**Thank you for all your love and reviews and follows and favorites! This story is so much fun to write.**

**-Sylvia**

**Henry Spencer has had an inkling about the relationship between his son and the head detective of the SBPD for a while: he's only slightly surprised it's love. After all, there's a thin line between love and hate.**

When Shawn comes back to Santa Barbara, Henry Spencer is overjoyed. He's hard on his son, sure, but he loves him all the same, and he thinks it's amazing what Shawn can do with his memory and a little bit of training. He can mentally reconstruct a crime scene! Which cop wouldn't be ecstatic that their son had that kind of talent?

He also knows, though, that his skill takes its toll on the youngest Spencer. He can see the shadows under his eyes, the twitch in his fingers if he hasn't gotten enough sleep, the tiredness behind the happy smile. Henry sees it all. He wasn't called the Human Lie Detector while he was on the force for nothing, after all.

In Henry's opinion, it's high time Shawn found someone and settled down. He knows Shawn's bi: he came out to him in tenth grade. Henry doesn't care, as long as he doesn't have to hear it in his house. Shawn's coming out to his father is a pretty funny story, actually…

_Henry Spencer sighed as he opened the door to his house. The job had been particularly difficult today: a Jack the Ripper wannabe had started killing people on the street. Luckily Lou had tackled him as he ran from the scene, but his team had been too late to save that poor girl, the one lying on the bed, dead, with her guts in plastic bags and her organs all taken out and misplaced-_

_He shuddered and, closing the door behind him, dropped his bag on the floor and walked up the stairs to change. _

_While he was pulling on his salt life t-shirt and cargo shorts to sit on the porch and enjoy the last rays of the setting sun, though, he heard a groan._

_It was Shawn's voice._

_Was there someone in the house?_

_Henry crept down the hall and stopped at Shawn's door, which was… closed._

_Another moan sounded from the inside of the room. It was another voice, also masculine._

_He heard the bedsprings creak._

_Henry screwed up his face in disgust (he didn't care of Shawn was bi, but no parent wanted to hear those kinds of things in their house) and walked silently away, planning on having an ice cold beer or two to to erase the images those noises had planted in his head._

_The next day, Henry was home when Shawn got back from school. Sounds of drills and hammers came from upstairs._

_"Dad," asked a confused Shawn, "What's going on?"_

_"Shawn," Henry sighed, dragging a hand over his exasperated face, "I don't care if you're bi. Hell, I don't care if you're gay. But I really, REALLY don't want to hear some of the things you do with that boy in your bedroom."_

_By now, Shawn's tenth-grade face was tomato-red and the tips of his ears were aflame._

_"So, I'm having your room soundproofed."_

_Shawn just stuttered and watched as Henry got up and walked out the door, saying, "I'll be back in a couple hours, I'm going to the docks."_

_The sound of the hammers rang through the silence left in his wake, but a few moments later, Henry poked his head back through the doorway and said, "And Shawn? I want to meet all of your boyfriends, too."_

When Shawn gets his bike back, Henry has his suspicions. Getting something pulled out of the police impound is a long, painful, and paperwork-filled process. Who had gone through all that for his son?

While everyone is goggling at Buzz, who delivers the news, the bike, and the papers, Henry's looking at the signature line.

It reads, "Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective" in beautiful (Henry's a man, he can admit the script is impeccable) penmanship.

It looks like the Head Detective may have more than just hate for Shawn.

Henry smiles.

(And, really, don't think he missed the look Carlton shot at Shawn during the trial, when that Hornstock lawyer brought up the memo. Lassiter was definitely impressed.)

Later that week, during the tennis player case, on his way to Goodwill to donate all of Shawn's junk, Henry spots his son, Guster, and…. Lassiter? He pulls up in his white pickup.

"Shawn, I asked you six weeks ago if you wanted any of this junk. You didn't get it, so now I'm donating all of it to Goodwill."

"How come you only call me to pick up stuff?"

_"Because you left all of your possessions at my house when you took off for 7 years." _Henry mentally retorted. Instead of saying it aloud, though, he just sighs and gets out of the car.

"You've got about 30 seconds. Last looks."

As he expected, Shawn's interest is peaked and he starts rooting around the bed of his pickup. Shawn pauses and picks up a Whitesnake t-shirt.

"Dad, you can't throw my Whitesnake shirt away! You can't get this in stores anymore!"

As Gus finds his Airwolf windbreaker (and Henry has to agree with Shawn on that one; why would anybody have an Airwolf windbreaker?) and the two squabble over it, Henry hears Lassiter stop and pick up the fishing rod in the trunk.

And maybe Lassiter wouldn't be such a bad guy to have around, Henry muses as he invites the Head Detective to fish the next morning. He certainly seems intelligent, and he's head detective, and not to mention he already has a humongous soft spot for Shawn (of course, Lassiter doesn't know that).

Lassiter reminds Henry of himself when he was that age. Serious, one of the best cops on the force, Head Detective… Even his love of fishing and his obsession with the work.

Yes, Henry thinks, Lassiter would be a good match for my son.

And they're already smitten with each other, he notes, as the head detective grins at Shawn as he takes the fishing pole.


	6. Chapter 6: Buzz McNab

Buzz McNab is the most perceptive in the Santa Barbara Police Dept. when it comes to love: he's known all along. Alright, I'm feeling like writing some Buzz in here, and I figured, hey, since he seems kind of oblivious in every other department, why not give him some kind of sixth sense when it comes to relationships? Also, he's already married, so that's saying something about his signal-reading ability. Buzz sighs and slumps further in his desk. He'd sent Francie a bouquet of roses for their anniversary and hopes she might drop in and give him a kiss: It's been an especially trying day with the dead man with inexplicable puncture wounds and Lassiter's case streak. He's very, very impressed with the head detective; Buzz idolizes the man. He privately thinks Carlton Lassiter is the greatest detective mind he's ever had the honor to know, even if he does treat Buzz like a coffee-fetching robot. And that's why he's so frustrated. Even with Lassiter being so brilliant, he's missing something gigantic, right in front of his face (and no, it's not his prominent nose). Carlton Lassiter is in love with Shawn Spencer. Shawn Spencer is in love with Carlton Lassiter. So why couldn't they just see it and get together already? Buzz sighs and drags a hand across his face, stopping to rub at his jaw. He's been watching Shawn and Detective Lassiter closely ever since that first meeting in the interrogation room. Even then, there had been something. A spark, perhaps. If he were to continue with that analogy, the spark was now a full-fledged bonfire with kids roasting marshmallows over the flames. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buzz starts taping yellow police tape around the dead man's house. When he reaches the backyard, however, he stops, hearing voices. Creeping around the shed, he relaxes as he sees it's just Shawn and Gus with Lassiter and Juliet. He sees Shawn use his powers to pull the keycode for the lock on the shed door (and really, no matter how many times he sees it, he still thinks it's incredible). But what really catches Buzz's attention is the grin that takes over Shawn's face when Lassiter looks at him and says, in an almost playful and a bit of...is that respect? in his tone, "I'll give you that one." Shawn's smile is breathtaking. And then Gus punches Shawn in the sternum and he ends up plastered to the barn door. 


End file.
